


破碎的花瓶(全)

by UsedToCallMePoison



Series: Unfortunate Sin [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Charles, Broken Charles Xavier, Charles Has Issues, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik has Issues, High School, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Poor Charles Xavier, Porn Video, Public Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Suicide Attempt, Top Erik Lehnsherr, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedToCallMePoison/pseuds/UsedToCallMePoison
Summary: 孤僻的高中生查尔斯对新来的转校生艾瑞克有无限好感，无奈自己心中藏着不可告人的秘密导致他不敢上前，就在这时，艾瑞克却主动靠近自己，这究竟是真情还是阴谋？(全文至郁向)
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Other(s), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Unfortunate Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583683
Kudos: 8





	破碎的花瓶(全)

**Author's Note:**

> 结局终于更了啦。  
> 因为有些以前发在评论区的文被屏了，所以我把整篇都发了出来。(有的地方会有细微的改动)  
> 如果感觉人物关系看不懂的可以评论区问～  
> 读之前猜猜是BE还是HE？  
> 最后有彩蛋↲

*  
为什么远处传来笑声？一切疑问都在走进播放厅的那一刻得到揭晓，青年原本抱在胸前的书籍散落在脚下，他皎洁的蓝眼珠在屏幕上巨大的投影和屏幕下观看的人群间来回眺望着。  
泽维尔站在播放厅座椅最后面一排的走道上，两臂垂在身体两旁，脸色肉眼可见的迅速变白，眼眶随着眼睛的湿润逐渐晕出红色，使他眼睛的蓝色在他的肤色上显得异常突出。  
肖和他的朋友们正兴高采烈地盯着他看，有些人手里拿着手机——他们一双双闪亮的眼睛紧盯着大屏幕，把这精彩绝伦的片段记录下来。阿扎泽尔一边笑一边用手捂住肚子，艾玛用纸巾轻抚着她的眼角，嘴唇舒展成满意的冷笑，这使她戴着的完美人皮面具光滑的皮肤出现了裂痕。艾瑞克也在那里——和肖在一起，双手插在口袋里，嘴角扭曲成一个微笑，眼睛盯着泽维尔。  
大屏幕上播放的视频中，被按在床板上的泽维尔在头撞到木板时哭喘呻吟着，被那个在他身上狠狠进#$%入他的男人猛烈的操#$%弄带动着前后摇晃，“啊一一再来一一用力一一呜一一就是这样！” 他们肉$%^体的律动与交缠的姿态就像海面上怪异的波浪，夹杂着潮湿和淫^&*秽的交合的噪音。  
观看的人群中有人喊了些什么，泽维尔现在应该看起来很害怕和羞愧，每个人都在看着他，但他没有动作。他的眼睛紧盯着视频，在视频中，他被彻底地操#$%翻了，他流着眼泪和口水，牙齿绝望地咬着下唇，双手缠着男人的手腕，仿佛拽着最后的救命稻草，凌乱地哀求着“啊！求你了，求你了，求你了，求你了！”肉%^&体撞击的频率加快了，湿润的红唇间断断续续传出抽泣声。  
一些学生离开了，也许是因为泽维尔的沉默而感到无趣，但这并没有减弱现在震耳欲聋的娱乐盛宴。有人开始向他扔东西。你在学校一直是一个可欺凌的对象，查尔斯，一直都是。其他人跟随着，泽维尔的头发和衬衫被一股牛奶淋得湿透，他仍然没有任何动作。当屏幕上泽维尔的脸微微扭曲，发出一声响亮的呻吟，宣布他的高#$%潮来临时，肖开始疯狂地鼓掌，用胳膊肘戳戳艾瑞克，对着他的耳朵低语。其他人立刻附和着，鼓掌的声音越来越响亮。  
直到那时，泽维尔才转过身，僵硬地走出播放厅，把开关门的响声和他落在地板上的书留在身后。他走出校门，尽管现在还是早上八点，他的脚步平稳而笨拙，膝盖轻微颤抖，拳头紧握挨着大腿。  
视频的最后， 艾瑞克被放大的脸出现在屏幕上，在关掉摄像机前的最后一刻是他身后可以辨认出的躺在床上的泽维尔的睡姿。  
肖赞赏地拍了拍艾瑞克的肩膀。  
艾瑞克看着泽维尔背影离开的方向，忽略了他胸口冰冷扭曲的负罪感。  
泽维尔第二天没有来上学，后天也是。他在学校里唯一的朋友，麦考伊，对任何接近他的人都怒目而视，虽然说很少有人敢在事情发生后惹怒这只野兽。老师们听说了发生的事情，但是肖真的很擅长销毁证据，泽维尔的父母也没有打电话投诉。  
泽维尔的缺席让同学们每每看到他桌椅的空位时心情沉闷。每个人都假装那天早上他们不在播放厅，假装他们没有叫喊和鼓掌。可怜的孩子，真的。有人在走廊里窃窃私语。他一定很难过。艾瑞克知道肖匿名把视频上传到了推特上(模糊了艾瑞克的脸)，tag：恶心，tag：基%^&佬，tag：可怜虫。  
最糟糕的是，除了麦考伊，没有人改变对艾瑞克的态度。同学们依然自然地与他聊天做朋友，但艾瑞克心里寒冷扭曲的负罪感丝毫没有减轻。  
两周后，泽维尔回到学校，他的右手上缠着绷带，黑眼圈覆盖了他整整半张脸。他走路时从不抬头，总是盯着鞋尖，脖子上裹着一条厚厚笨重的围巾。他的衣服似乎比以前更大了，松垮垮地挂在麻木的四肢上，麦考伊每时每刻都忠实地守在他的身旁，尽管泽维尔似乎从来没有真正和他说过任何话。艾瑞克看着他们就像看着小时候自己顽皮摔碎的花瓶一样，带着羞耻和无法弥补的惭愧感，让他胸口麻木。  
闲言杂语又开始沸沸扬扬地闹腾起来。艾利克斯说他周末去医院看望奶奶时看见了泽维尔，当时他坐在急诊的候椅上，远远地看见门口几个护士簇拥着一个病床急匆匆地叫行人让道，雪白的被席上斑斑点点的都是血污，只露出一团棕色的卷发和呼吸面罩，查尔斯的母亲泽维尔夫人冷若冰霜地在后面快步跟着。  
他的话很快便得到了核实，住得离泽维尔比较近的琴表示她的确有看到救护车停在泽维尔家门前。  
艾瑞克感觉心口的绞痛越发难耐了，肖还是一脸无所谓地四处胡搞，同学们虽然渐渐意识到了事情的严重性，但对肖的惧意让所有人决定无视发生过的事，站在泽维尔身旁的麦考伊似乎对查尔斯不开口说话感到力不从心。  
这天，体育课上一向民主的老师罗根有事请假，由严格刻板的史崔克代课。学校有规定体育课一定要穿短袖运动服，罗根上课时对服饰没有特殊要求，按照他的原话说：“你要是穿着高跟鞋短跑能及格，爱穿啥穿啥。”但史崔克对规矩严抓重惩，当着所有人的面将从来只穿长袖的泽维尔轰回了更衣室，要求他换上短袖运动衫，泽维尔也没有反抗，他从来就没有反抗过。  
大约过了五分钟后，泽维尔从更衣室慢吞吞地走了出来，头低的比以往还要低，尽量将两只手臂藏在身后。  
但他终究是藏不久的，因为在场的所有人，包括艾瑞克，在做热身时都被查尔斯双臂上狰狞的伤疤吸引了注意力，这些伤痕如同爬行的蜈蚣，从他瘦骨嶙峋的指骨线条延伸到小臂，再分散成几股，绕过手肘后消失在上臂的短袖袖口里。疤痕的切口参差不齐，比起刀片，更像是为了感觉到疼痛肆意割伤的，断断续续地布满苍白的皮肤像是将破碎的瓷娃娃勉强拼接回来留下的裂痕。  
快看他的手臂。有人窃窃私语，几乎所有人都在偷偷注视那个蓝眼睛的男孩。而那些自以为小声的讨论其实都只字不差地传入了泽维尔耳中。男孩双手环在胸前，极力在数道视线中隐藏自己残缺的双手，双腿发软般的轻轻颤栗，人群更加骚动了。  
热身后大家就可以自由活动了，女孩们三五成群地聊着八卦，男孩们成群结队地戏耍打闹，只有麦考伊陪伴着泽维尔站在树荫里，目光警惕地环顾四周，瘦小些的青年依然抱着手，低着头，垂着肩，大半张脸都掩盖在栗色的波浪里。  
“你看到查尔斯了吗？”艾瑞克将篮球完美地投入球框中，回头略带诧异地看着麦考伊，显然他是在找遍所以人无果后才不得不询问艾瑞克。现在还有十分钟才下课，按理说大家都应该待在操场上。他粗略地扫了一眼，没有泽维尔瘦削的身影，肖那群人也不知道去哪了。  
肖！  
艾瑞克不知道是什么驱使自己做出接下来的行为，可能是因为他内心深处的那股刺痛终于变得无法忍受了，还是因为自己惋惜每次将目光投向青年时，看到的不再是蔚蓝的双眼，而是棕色的发旋。他抛下麦考伊在操场上，粗暴地闯入男更衣室，在一排排储物柜间寻找，终于在最后一排找到了泽维尔。  
泽维尔、阿扎泽尔和肖。  
阿扎泽尔将泽维尔的双手高高扣在头顶，嘴里用俄语说出下流肮脏的词句，而肖则是手拿一把剪刀，将泽维尔身上的运动服剪得稀巴烂，他们的脚下还有一堆烂布条，埃里克能看得出那是泽维尔全部的替换衣物。  
“艾瑞克，你来的正好，我刚还在思考怎么让这个游戏变得更加有趣呢。”被完全困住的泽维尔在听到埃里克的名字时明显地颤了一下，然后便开始剧烈的挣扎，那双蓝瞳孔里盛满的除了恐惧还有绝望。肖维持着皮笑肉不笑的扭曲表情，将清脆的一巴掌扇在泽维尔的屁股上，并在听到一声隐忍的痛哭时满意地点头，“我们会照顾好你的，是吧？”  
“塞巴斯蒂安，老师还在查视频的事。”  
“所以呢？你是在建议我放过这个小可怜，艾瑞克，别告诉我你操过就不打算让兄弟爽了。”  
“…要是穿帮了，会记入终身档案的，你可想清楚了。”  
肖眼睛直直地望着泽维尔，手里的剪刀咔嚓作响，泽维尔的眼睛望着艾瑞克，阿扎泽尔的视线在三人之间来回穿梭。  
“不要以为这次放过你了就不会有下次。阿扎泽尔，走了。”就在艾瑞克以为肖就要这样离开时，他又拿起了剪刀，在泽维尔细瘦光洁的小腿上比划着，然后次啦一声，在运动短裤上划开一道大大的口子，毁掉了泽维尔最后一件完整的衣物。  
直到两人的身影消失，更衣室的门关上了，查尔斯才将原本扣在头上的双手缓缓放下。他的目光又回到了脚尖，一身破烂的布条勉强遮住了雪白的身躯，但艾瑞克还是反射性地咽了咽口水，他不是没有尝过这具嫩白身躯的美味，而男孩在察觉到艾瑞克的视线后身体明显地抖了抖。在艾瑞克朝前迈出一步时，泽维尔索性缩起来躲到了储物柜的角落里，两眼含泪地瑟瑟发抖，他无处可去，唯一的出口在艾瑞克身后。那双被天使亲吻过的蓝眼睛，此时被绝望浸没，收缩瞳孔换来的是透明的湛蓝，犹如上帝遗落人间的两颗珠宝。  
最残忍的屠夫面对他也会放下屠刀。 艾瑞克叹了口气，转身离开了。

*  
讲台上，天启教授还在滔滔不绝地讲着四大文明古国的光辉历史，而班里每个人的注意力已经被门外的两人吸引过去了。  
不到两分钟前，班主任莫伊拉在上历史课的中途将麦考伊叫了出去。介于麦考伊一直以来都保持着良好的学生形象和完美的学科成绩，班主任在上课时间叫他出去的唯一原因只能是一个。  
查尔斯·泽维尔。  
“很抱歉打扰了课堂，”莫伊拉代替了天启在讲台上的位置后说。“但是事发紧急，学校需要尽可能多的人来帮忙。查尔斯·泽维尔同学在体育课下课后就一直不知所踪，直到历史课上课也不见人影。麦考伊同学也不知道他的去向，所以请大家协助教师找到他。”  
“他可能正逃课在外面开心呢，再说了，他凭什么有特殊对待。”艾玛搓着指甲板满不在乎地说。  
“我相信你我都知道泽维尔同学不是这样的人，佛斯特同学。事情可能比想象中严重，介于泽维尔有——”她停顿了一下，再开口时音量明显下降了“——自杀的前科。”  
人命关天，学生们也不敢抱怨了，大家一起来到操场上，进行地毯式搜索。肖明显慌了，尽管他表面依然镇定自若，但额角的汗珠出卖了他。  
“查尔斯·泽维尔！”艾瑞克回到了前不久刚离开的更衣室，有预感告诉他泽维尔会在这里。一排排储物柜间除了惨淡的照明灯没有其他，被肖剪烂的碎布条还像尸体般静静躺在原位。  
看来泽维尔不在这里。  
艾瑞克转身离开，但水流湍急的声音制止了他，声音来源于与更衣室联通的沐浴间，介于现在并没有班级在上体育课，这难免有些奇怪。  
埃里克先在外面敲了敲门，在无人应答时转动门把，结果发现是锁着的。他退后三步，一跃而起，将锁着的门撞开了。  
扑鼻而来的腥味呛得他直咳嗽，浴室里雾气环绕，让人窒息，几乎看不见任何东西。“查尔斯·泽维尔?”他又喊了一遍，依然是无人应答，于是埃里克继续摸索着前行，直到他在满室灰朦里捕捉到一点红色。  
那，那是血吗？埃里克被自己的想法吓了一跳，脚下一滑，重重地摔倒在了地上，太阳穴嗑到瓷砖地板，嗡嗡阵痛着。他恍惚中抬起手来，却发现手上满是鲜血，原来他是在一滩血水里滑倒的，现在浸泡在水里的左半边身子都是血。他顶着头疼爬行着跟随血液流动的轨迹，终于在一个角落里发现了鲜血的源头:  
查尔斯·泽维尔光裸着侧躺在浴室地板上，右手手腕内侧一条不浅的伤口还在往外渗着血水，喷头还在不断地洒着滚烫的热水，泼洒在泽维尔惨白的肌肤上。  
埃里克匆忙关掉喷头，将泽维尔的身体揽到怀里将他遮住脸庞的卷发拨开，男孩已经彻底晕眩过去了，嘴巴微张，嘴唇是两片紫色，贴着地板的那半边身子已经彻底染上了血色，再加上瘦骨嶙峋白如纸的身子，简直就像一具骷髅。“该死的，撑住查尔斯！”他拉起四肢绵软的浴血的男孩，极力阻止自己去想这已经是一具尸体了，拽过一旁的浴巾，将泽维尔包裹起来，一只手抱起对方轻飘飘的身体，一只手阻止出血口继续渗血，跌跌撞撞地冲出浴室。  
“快叫救护车！”向天发誓莫伊拉看到浑身浴血的埃里克和埃里克怀里的查尔斯时差点原地晕死过去，她有些慌乱地给查尔斯做急救措施，一旁的李千欢已经联系了医院。埃里克站在一旁，看着查尔斯任人摆布着的躯体，同学中已经有人吐了，女生们聚在一起哭泣，还有的人在祈祷，在道歉，也有人冷若冰霜地注视着这一切发生，比如万年不变一次脸的艾玛。  
五分钟后救护车到来接走了查尔斯，莫伊拉督促了同学们回教室上课，便与医护人员一起离开了。  
同学们零零散散的走回教室，埃里克走在最后面，依然穿着之前的衣服，风吹干了他身上属于泽维尔的血液，难受地覆盖在皮肤上，但他能感受到的除了空寂没有其他，他无法想象如果自己发现泽维尔晚一点，或者自己直接忽略水声就这么走了会有什么后果。  
“埃里克，伙计，你还好吗？”肖堆满假笑的脸出现在视线里，见埃里克没有理会他，便主动凑近他耳边悄声喃喃：“如果我是你，就应该让他死在哪儿，这样一来事情也就了结了。”埃里克听后额角青筋暴起，扑上去一拳打在了肖恶心的嘴脸上，如果不是同学们上前劝阻，肖的脸已经成了一滩肉泥。  
他需要冷静，于是他走进空无一人的洗手间，对镜子里怒发冲冠的自己怒目而视。眼前又浮现起泽维尔苍白无力的脸，埃里克发现自己快哭了，一滴眼泪从眼角涓涓流下，冲淡了沿途已经风干的血凝。  
他尝试着将泪水憋回去，将注意力转移到清洗上，手捧一汪水泼在脸上，淋湿被血凝得僵直的发丝。低头注视着水流将这些红褐色的污垢带走时他发现自己再也无法忍受了。埃里克失声痛哭，将拳头砸向镜中的自己，看镜中人碎成片片残影，一滴眼泪忍不住逃出了束缚。  
我很抱歉，查尔斯，我真的很抱歉，请你一定要醒来听到这句话。

*  
查尔斯。  
查尔斯，真是愚蠢啊。  
愚昧的，无知的，天真的查尔斯。  
“愚蠢的小孩！”面对母亲的震怒，五岁的查尔斯对地上破碎的花瓶手足无措。是啊，如果你再注意一点，花瓶就不会被摔碎，妈妈就不会生气了。“对不起，母亲。”  
“对不起，对不起有用吗？这个花瓶是，是布莱恩 ……” 刚说出的话猛地打住，自从父亲去世，母亲便再也没有提过他的名字，渐渐变得郁郁寡欢，再也没有笑过。查尔斯看着摔成碎片的瓶子，如果我把它拼好了，妈妈会笑起来吗？  
他伸出自己幼嫩的小手，指尖轻轻划过一块锋利的碎片，伴随着一阵刺痛，一滴红色从他指尖滑落，但他并没有停下来，他就这样跪在地上，花了一个下午，一碰一个割痕的，用自己的小手试图把花瓶拼接回去。莎伦早已醉生梦死去了，黄昏的光影下，只有一个小小的孤独的身影，和地毯上渐渐染上的滴滴鲜红。  
“母亲，母亲你看！”这时莎伦正坐在窗前饮酒落泪，听到呼唤也没有回头，查尔斯将花瓶送到她的面前，踮起脚尖向她展示。莎伦将放空的思绪收回，茫然地看了一眼花瓶，颤抖的手指将花瓶捧在手里，细细端详着。“我花了好久才把它拼回来了呢！”查尔斯将被割伤伤痕累累两只小手藏在身后，脸上是充满信心的微笑，这样母亲就会笑起来了吧。莎伦纤瘦的手指沿着被粘合在一起的裂缝纹理游离，冷笑了一声，拿起花瓶砸碎在墙壁上，查尔斯欢快的笑容定格在脸上。  
“拼回来了又怎么样，失去的东西再怎么弥补，也回不来了。”莎伦自言自语到，完全没有顾及身旁男孩的沮丧。两眼含泪的男孩始终没能忍住泪水，点点水渍落在小手上，星星点点地刺痛着，但男孩却感觉不到，心里的哀伤盖过了指尖的疼痛。他看着自己被刻上道道伤痕的双手想，我也是坏掉的吗？  
“查尔斯？”汉克的一声呼唤唤回了查尔斯的神智，他刚刚正怔怔地对着饭堂里两桌外与肖等人坐在一起的转校生发呆。艾瑞克·兰谢尔，是他的名字，橄榄色的皮肤，棱角分明的五官和浑身上下散发出的高冷气息让查尔斯看呆了眼。  
“那是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，新转来我们班的。女生们好像都很喜欢他。”汉克追随着查尔斯呆滞的目光看去，语气随性似乎并没有注意到查尔斯微微泛红的双颊。  
是啊，受欢迎的转校生。查尔斯将下唇含在齿间蹂躏，他怎么会没想到呢，自己和艾瑞克简直是两个世界的人啊。看艾瑞克完美高挑的身材，还和肖他们一群人打成一片，身边的女生都争先恐后的向他示好。反观自己，从小就就瘦小的身材，纤弱的四肢，一头乱糟糟的头发，没有一点可喜之处，偏女性的红润的双唇也在上学的第一天就被肖讽刺为“欠肏的嘴”。  
想到这里，查尔斯咬着下唇的力度更加大了，一股血腥味在口腔中蔓延开来，艾瑞克就在这时将视线投向了他。他们呆呆地对视了几秒，最后是查尔斯脸红着低下头转移了视线。  
“那是谁？”艾瑞克向查尔斯和汉克他们一桌使了个眼色，“那个蓝色眼睛的甜心叫查尔斯·泽维尔，在他旁边戴眼镜的是汉克·麦考伊。”艾玛，艾瑞克刚刚认识的，肖的女朋友，用一种不必要的造作姿态向他介绍到，“他们就是些不合群的书呆子，但蓝眼睛的那个小骚货还是很有被玩弄的价值的。”肖转动着手里的苹果，抬起头来阴险地一笑。看到艾瑞克的视线还停留在那一桌上，肖的心里生出一个有趣的游戏来。  
“嘿，艾瑞克，我们认识的时间也不久了，作为从小到大的邻居，我们说是兄弟也不在话下。”  
“别跟我称兄道弟，肖。我没忘记你欠我的那些钱没还，我今天在这和你坐一桌也就是为了这个。”艾瑞克收回视线，将手中肖当年亲手写的债条挥了挥，上面用红笔歪歪扭扭地写下了一笔不小的数字。  
肖嘴角的笑容裂得更开了，“我当然可以把这笔钱还给你，我知道你母亲的身体状况，艾瑞克，我还能在还钱的基础上再无限期借你些钱，你想什么时候还什么时候还，只要你答应我一个要求。”  
艾瑞克的喉结动了动，眼里是怀疑的目光，肖不可能是这么好的人，除非，艾瑞克能为他提供什么他觉得有趣的游戏。“我要怎么做？”他谨慎地问，肖与身边的艾玛耳语了几句，白皇后的脸上立刻出现了残忍的笑意。她使劲点点头，肖将注意力投回到艾瑞克身上，颇为庄重地说：“我要你在一个月内搞定泽维尔，”为了强调这句话的意思，旁边的阿扎泽尔还做了一个下流的手势，“然后把证据带回来给我。”他们三个一脸得意地看着艾瑞克，期待着他的答复。  
“……我要怎么证明。”艾瑞克冷漠的表情让他们猜不透他在思考什么。  
“非常简单，录一段视频就行，轻轻松松就能搞定。”肖的表情云淡风清，仿佛在讨论天气。阿扎泽尔在旁边复合着点点头。  
“我不干。”艾瑞克站起身来，准备离开，“记得把欠的钱还了。”  
“拜托，艾瑞克，你我都知道这是一笔稳赚不赔的生意。你爽了，拍个小视频，然后还能拿到一笔不小的钱。可不是天天都有这样好的机会。”肖往前靠了靠，放低了音量：“你和我都知道，艾迪(艾瑞克的母亲)现在很需要这笔钱。”说完了还送上一个假惺惺的微笑。  
“……”霎时间，四人都安静了下来。三双眼睛同时带着令人作呕的期望盯着沉默的艾瑞克。  
“成交。”最后艾瑞克只是丢下两个字转身离开了，背后传来肖狂妄的笑声让他反胃。  
一个月，根本不需要一个月。  
“加油，查尔斯，你可以的！”查尔斯在艾瑞克的储柜前踱步，思考着自己的拙词。你只是想和他讨论象棋社的事情而已。巧合的，自从在学校饭堂遇见艾瑞克之后，这位万人迷居然选择加入了从来都格外冷清的象棋社，作为社长的查尔斯自然要向新成员介绍社团活动。只是自我介绍而已，不要紧张。他停下来面对着储柜深吸了口气，完全没有注意到身后一个高大挺拔的身影正缓缓向自己走来。

*  
“艾瑞克，你不能进去。”  
“拜托老师，我需要看看他。”  
“…”  
“拜托…”  
“…进去吧。”莫伊拉侧身让艾瑞克进入病房。艾瑞克推开门，原本在手术厅外等待的忐忑心情导致心脏扑腾扑腾地痛。病房里，半开的窗帘只堪堪透出几道光线，明媚阳光照射在查尔斯扎入针眼吊着点滴的左手上，但艾瑞克知道，真正狰狞的疤痕隐藏在病号服的长袖里，致命的渗血口在手腕内侧被层层纱布遮盖着。  
查尔斯的脸在阴影里，暗影中他失血过多而苍白的脸庞仿佛散发着珍珠的光泽，全身几乎与白色的病号服、白色的被单融为一体。红唇惨白干燥，眉头舒展着莫名的安详，瘦骨嶙峋的身躯就算有厚实的棉被遮盖也掩饰不住清瘦，仿佛即将在棺材中永眠的死尸。  
艾瑞克张开嘴，半响，却发不出如何声音。他还记得，他们上床前，查尔斯告诉他这是他的第一次。“我想把我的第一次给一个对我有意义的人。”他边紧张地搓着手指边腼腆地笑笑。“艾瑞克 ，你是我人生中为数不多愿意对我好的人，和你一起相处我很开心，我希望，我们可以…在一起。”  
艾瑞克听后愣住了，查尔斯见状自嘲地笑了笑，“你不愿意也没关系，我也知道自己不可能和你在一起，你这么优秀，想追你的人肯定很多。”艾瑞克注视着眼前单纯的男孩，他正背过身子自以为艾瑞克看不见的偷偷抹去眼角的眼泪。  
艾瑞克感觉自己的内脏绞在了一起。他用手指轻轻抚摸着查尔斯冰冷的脸颊，希望在那瘦削的轮廓上再看到一抹微笑。他记得之前为了骗取查尔斯的小8信任和他来往时，每天下课查尔斯在教室门口等他，脸上灿烂的微笑，仿佛真如他所说的，艾瑞克是他的全世界。他想再听一次查尔斯喊自己的名字。  
“艾瑞克！”艾瑞克闻声回头，看到查尔斯从操场那头朝自己跑来，棕色的卷发蓬松可爱，过大的体恤衫在风中飘扬。在艾瑞克认识查尔斯后他才发现其实他们住得很近，每天晚上都一起坐巴士回家。这天晚上，在查尔斯主动吻上他时，他本来可以告诉查尔斯实情的，但是想起艾迪在医院需要的治疗，他咬咬牙忍了下去，将对查尔斯的愧疚咽下，邀请他去自己家过夜，并偷偷在床头柜上藏了摄像头，和这位毫不知情的天使上了床。  
他永远不会忘记那晚的滋味，查尔斯肉^&*体的甘美，对他的愧疚，肖的耻笑。男孩青涩的初次和美妙的身躯。  
交给肖视频后，答应的那笔钱很快就到手了，艾迪也在得到有效治疗后恢复了健康，从病房转移回家里。现在，换成了查尔斯躺在这里。  
他伸手想摸摸查尔斯的手，但却在看到错综复杂的疤痕时犹豫了，他久久注视着那只手，查尔斯的手比他的小，也比他的白，淡粉色的愈合线交织在白瓷般的小手上，诡异而美丽，他无数次伸出手来，却都退缩了，直到被自己眼眶中落下的泪水抢占了先机。那一小滴晶莹落在指关节上，再缓缓落下瘦可见骨的指缝，消融在床单里。  
在他觉得自己终于受不了时他走出了病房，莫伊拉还在病房前踱步，看到艾瑞克脸上的表情，苦笑了一下。“医生说他在短时间内身体两次失血过多导致身体各方面机能衰退，可能要等上几天才能够醒过来。现在时间也不晚了，你先回去休息吧，艾瑞克。今天辛苦你了。”  
他木然地点点头，走出去两步后又折回来，“是我干的，播放厅，视频。肖，可能还有艾玛和阿扎泽尔。”  
莫伊拉先是惊讶，然后对他疲惫地一笑，“这件事情，等查尔斯醒过来后，我会认真处理的。”  
艾瑞克不知道自己是如何回家的，熟悉的巴士上身旁的座位空着，往日那个蓝眼睛的腼腆男孩不在了。  
他一到家就回到了自己的房间，看见了自己的床，然后又想起了苍白无力的查尔斯，他躲进浴室里，脑海里浮现出鲜血淋漓、浑身瘫软的查尔斯。于是他放弃了无用的挣扎，索性倒在一切事情的开端一一自己的床上，放任自己的思绪飘远了。  
他用手指摆弄着床头板上的碎木扎，神情呆滞，眼眶湿润。然后他注意到了什么。  
他从床板与床垫间发现了一个尖角。  
艾瑞克将它小心翼翼得抽出来，发现是一封被藏起来的信，信没有指明是写给谁的，他拆开信来，发现里面装着不少的现金，目测比从肖那里借来的多了两倍，里面还有一张信纸，信纸上只有一句话：

听说艾迪身体不好，希望能帮上忙。  
——查尔斯  
艾瑞克拿信的手颤抖起来，手臂上的肌肉线条绷紧，几滴热泪洒落在信纸上，他抬头想要止住热泪，却发现奔流的泪水再也无法消停，他摔坐在地板上，膝盖的疼痛被悔痛麻木。他如被困的野兽，声嘶力竭地啼哭，手里紧紧攥着那张被沾湿的信纸。他吼叫了，咆哮了，悲哭了，他觉得自己可悲，却又无能为力去改变。他的手甚至拿不起纸张，氧气无法进入肺部，愧疚的洪水终于决堤了，崩溃了。  
天色渐渐暗沉了。艾迪打开家门，听到楼上传来的哭声。“艾瑞克，亲爱的？”她顺着楼梯，推开了儿子的房门。看见了满房狼藉和满床钞票。“艾瑞克？”她找到他时，艾瑞克正蜷缩在书桌下，手拽着头发悲声痛哭。  
“我搞砸了妈妈，我搞砸了。”他的嗓音沙哑几乎无法听清。艾迪把他拥入自己的臂弯中，抚摸着他的头发，“没事的宝贝，没事的。”  
“我应该怎么办，妈妈。我伤害了爱的人。”艾瑞克看着手里被揉皱了的纸，眼神迷茫。  
“每个人都会犯错，孩子。但重要的不是你犯不犯错，”她抬起艾瑞克的脑袋，亲了亲他哭肿了的眼睛，“而是你能不能挽回这个错误。”

*  
查尔斯觉得过去的一个月像是一个梦。  
梦中，白马王子终于骑着纯白的马匹到来，要将他带离炼狱。而他自己比灰姑娘还要狼狈不堪，颤抖着接过王子的手让他带自己逃离悲凉境地，去哪里都好，只要在那里他不是坏掉的。  
查尔斯什么都尝过了，就是没有尝过王子完美微笑后被磨得锋利的匕首的滋味。那张面具，完美得没有裂痕，让人哪怕是走在刀尖上，双脚残破也只是麻木。查尔斯天真地沉醉在可卡因带来的极乐中，天真地无视每个属于他的故事的结局，无视他命运讽刺的乐极生悲，天真地祈祷神会眷顾他一次，就一次。  
但是，是梦，总是要碎的。  
昙花一现，开时有多美，凋零时就有多寂寥。现实给了他一个重重地打击，生活给了他一个深刻的打击，还有艾瑞克，哦美好的，他的“救世主”艾瑞克。  
艾瑞克给了他致命的打击。  
当然，他的生活没有什么不好的。查尔斯·泽维尔，年少而充满智慧，对知识有无穷的渴望，只是不是很喜欢与他人相处，这就是他的老师给他的评价。他不愁吃不愁穿，他坏掉的不是身体，是心里。  
生活于他而言，就是细沙。  
父亲的去世是细沙，母亲对自己的漠然唾弃是细沙，继父的百般践踏是细沙，继兄的拳脚相向是细沙，他美丽但独立的妹妹瑞雯对他的失望是细沙，学校里的所谓的“恶作剧”又何尝不是细沙呢？  
视频被围观的那天，他回到家里。莎伦还逍遥在酒精织成的云霄天外。他坐在自己房间狭窄的小床上，这里原来是个杂物间，他原本的房间比这里宽敞多了，只不过继兄肯恩的一声令下，他就只能搬着几摞书住进了杂间，看着自己童年盛满与父亲欢笑的容器渐渐被科尔特的垃圾填满。  
生活，真是沉重啊。那股源源不断的沙流终究会压垮这个瘦小男孩的背脊，淹没他的每一寸肌肤，吞噬掉他最后的坚强的。  
如果我就是坏掉的呢？  
他已经很疲惫了，没完没了的欺凌、暴力、讽刺、循环往复。每一天就是如此，查尔斯知道汉克之所以在自己身边，是因为瑞雯临走前托付他的。他是所有人的累赘，在家里他是遭人唾弃的对象，在学校里，他唯一的作用是供人娱乐。他的生活没有意义，他的生命没有意义。  
或许了结它会给灰色的人生添上一抹彩色吧。  
木偶秀，是时候该结束了。  
他拿起了自己偷偷藏起来的父亲送给母亲花瓶的一片碎片。这么多年，他一直留着，就是想要为逝去的童年留下些什么，证明快乐来到过这个家，光明之神眷顾过他。现在，他已经不需要了，因为一切即将释怀。他感受着瓷片在手上冰冷的触感，让尖端流畅地划过手臂，像是画家手中的画笔，一抹亮红呈现在白色的画布上。它太孤单了，查尔斯想，我不能让红色像我一样孤独。他舞动着手，让火花的枝叶扎根在自己的手臂上，随着它们的生长查尔斯的视线越加模糊，仿佛看见藤蔓在小臂上蠕动着。他这才想起了初衷，红瓷对准了动脉，一扎见血。  
鲜红的花绽放在他的手上。

猛地吸进一口气，查尔斯没想到自己还能再见到阳光，刺眼的光芒淡去后，病房模糊的轮廓渐渐清晰。呼吸面罩拴紧在脸上，一呼一吸却依然艰苦，他尝试着想要拿掉它，才发现双手都被束缚着，显然，他正处于自杀监视中。  
一个护士进来换了点滴，“能…咳咳帮忙拿掉面罩吗？”他不知道自己昏迷了多久，以至于声音如此沙哑。护士看了他一眼，眼神里分不清是嫌弃还是麻木，无视他的要求转身走了。查尔斯目送她离开的方向，自嘲地笑了笑 :查尔斯，真是没有啊，还是被困在这个该死的世界里呢，连自己的生死去留都不能掌控啊。他独自在医院里呆了两周，直到医院通知莎伦才记得自己有个自杀倾向的儿子在医院接受治疗，好像她的生活里没了他也不会改变什么。回去的路上一直都是沉默，进家门前莎伦才对他说了一句话 :别死在我家里。  
他默默地继续着生活，觉得自己输得彻底，生活从来没有让他如愿过，那这一次又何尝不是呢？或许等他在这世上苟延残喘久一点，上帝就会厌倦捉弄他了，然后仁慈地献他一死。  
同学们远离他，老师们无视他，所以基本上，校园生活没有什么变化。他等待着又一个恶作剧的降临。功夫不负有心人，肖没有让他等太久，回归校园的第一个星期过后，在星期一的体育课上，他去上卫生间，然后就被连拖带拽地带到了更衣室。  
“为什么不死透透了，泽维尔。现在因为你，你心心念念的艾瑞克可是要受到处罚的，你觉得这对他的未来会有什么影响？留校查看，停学，他可能还上不了大学。”肖将他整个人按在储物柜上，阿扎泽尔在他身后，偷偷摸了把他的屁股。查尔斯想说我很抱歉，很抱歉制造出这么多麻烦。但他知道这改变不了什么，改变不了他出生了的事实，所以他什么都没有说。肖的手伸进了他的裤子里。我应该反抗，他想，所以他开始挣扎，然后他们就把他的所有衣服都剪烂了。  
他知道自己这个时候是什么样子，狼狈，恶心，赤裸，残破，灰姑娘会为他留下泪水，而他希望自己化成泡沫。  
他英俊的王子出现了，他制止了肖，可能是因为他不想再惹上麻烦吧。艾瑞克有一刻离他很近，他退缩了，因为人类本能的自保，他的身体为了防止二次伤害退缩了，但他的大脑却在呼喊，没有什么特别煽情的内容，他只是想问问艾迪怎么样。艾迪没有做错什么，艾瑞克没有做错什么，错的是他自己。  
他闭上眼睛蜷缩成一团，想要艾瑞克靠近、远离自己，心情矛盾般冲突地纠结。他渴求温暖，他害怕疼痛，他想要有人爱自己，他不想受到伤害。当他再次睁开眼时，艾瑞克已经离开。  
他需要帮助，他想要呼救，但他真的还有药可救吗？早在很久以前，他就已经被抛下了，摔碎了，坏掉了。他7岁时，在威胁与利诱下把嘴套上继父的阴茎时他就被自己亲手打碎了。  
或许我应该再试一次，就当是帮我身边的所有人。汉克再不用再照顾我，家里没有了他也不会有区别，他没有死在母亲家里，艾瑞克也不用害怕我把事情上报学校。  
查尔斯·泽维尔这样想着，也这样做了。

*  
“他想要见你。” 艾瑞克放下手中刚刚挂断的电话，深深地吸进一口气。  
刚刚与他通话的是莫伊拉，距离查尔斯昏迷已经一周，今天上午他醒来了，而现在是下午三点。  
他骑自行车到了医院。住院区，空荡的长廊上只有他和莫伊拉。  
“我和他谈过了，关于你、他，还有个别人之间的事。但是他想亲自和你聊。”说完她给了他一个警告的眼神，“他虽然醒来几个小时了，但是大脑还是有点浑浊，要有耐心。”艾瑞克点点头，推门进去了。  
“泽维尔同学，”他也不知道为何自己要用姓称呼，但他能看到查尔斯眼里温和的光黯淡了许多，这使他意识到自己再次说错了话。  
“嗯…请坐吧，兰谢尔同学。”查尔斯看上去恢复得不错，但说实话，这只是艾瑞克在自我安慰。自从他认识查尔斯，男孩看上去永远是这么苍白无力、瘦骨嶙峋，从骨子里透出一股纯粹的凄凉。他的手上仍然扣着手扣，眼底的青紫色衬托出眼睛的蓝，双颊深深地凹下去，下巴尖得锋利，栗色卷发失去了光泽，如陈旧的相框般框住枯瘦的脸，让他蓝色的大眼睛显得格外突出，一个星期不见，查尔斯身上穿着的蓝条病号服仿佛大了一个型号。  
“我知道，你可能并不想见到我。但是我觉得有必要和你谈谈。”查尔斯的双唇开合着，红色早已在他打算结束自己生命时离开了那里。他全程眼睛都没敢正视艾瑞克，只是盯着他斜后方的某一个点。艾瑞克慢慢地在最靠近床的一把椅子上坐下，生怕查尔斯会因为距离的过境避开，像在更衣室里的那样。  
男孩下垂的头微微前倾，许久未打理的头发长长了，打着卷的发梢垂落在男孩肩膀上，与隐约露出的雪白脖颈相印照，艾瑞克还能看见他脊柱最上面突出的寰椎骨，想起那块骨头在他舌下的滋味。  
一只雪白的手将病号服往上拉了拉，遮住了那个骨节。艾瑞克将自己的目光收回来，看到查尔斯在他的目光下忍耐着还是忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“我，我很抱歉…”  
“不，这、这没什么…”  
“查尔斯，听着，这不可能没什么，我为自己对你做的事感到羞愧。我知道这挽回不了什么，但是，我还是想说：我很抱歉。”  
有一会儿一切都是寂静的，艾瑞克低着头，等待着床上的人说点什么，却只等来了一阵叹息。“我不知道，应该说什么，艾瑞克。这不是你的错，这不是谁的错，要是一定要说，这只能是我的错。”  
“…什么？”艾瑞克皱眉，他不确定刚刚自己听到了什么，出自一个成绩优秀，智力超群的人口中如此荒唐的话。  
“我很抱歉，艾瑞克，我很抱歉因为我你被扣了学分，我很抱歉自作主张地给艾迪医药费，我十分抱歉因为我同学们都受到了影响。”他说着说着，眼眶就红了起来，放在身侧的手攥紧了被单，身子也开始轻轻地抖动。  
“等等，这，你怎么会认为这是因为你。是我，欺骗了你，和你上了床，还把视频给了肖。是肖把你困在更衣室里，威胁你欺凌你。你完全是个受害者，查尔斯，你永远不会是需要说抱歉的那一个。”他的音量因为激动而放大了，而查尔斯只是在他的“谴责”中将头垂得越来越低。  
艾瑞克从一开始就感觉到查尔斯不对劲，在他们相处的那一个月里，他发现查尔斯虽然性格内向敏感，腼腆容易害羞，但是在接吻时，那种熟练于心的技巧，带着明显讨好意味的吮吸和莫名的战战兢兢，不止一次让艾瑞克怀疑，最奇怪的还有两人唇齿分开时查尔斯紧紧抓住自己衣领的手，像是要从自己怀里挣脱出来但是又没有这个勇气。  
查尔斯一动不动，似乎还沉浸在那天的回忆里，他玻璃珠般璀璨的眼睛里开始蓄积泪水，当艾瑞克将手放在他肩膀上时男孩仿佛被雷劈中般狠狠地抖了抖。  
“都是我的错，是我导致这一切的，库特是对的，我不应该存在。”刚刚苏醒的病人身体不能够承受过大的情绪波动，这直接导致了查尔斯现在呼吸急促，医用仪器开始发出警告声，不用多久几个护士就闯了进来，几乎是将艾瑞克赶出了病房。  
“他将发生的事情都和我说了，但是说的很奇怪，好像他自己才是导致事情发生的原因，他怪自己，却又不敢告诉我为什么。”莫伊拉和他在走廊等候时说。  
“他的精神状态不是很好，这间接导致了他世界观的扭曲。”  
“无论查尔斯说了什么，责任都不在他身上。”艾瑞克认真地看着莫伊拉的眼睛道。  
“想要把这件事情彻底解决需要查尔斯出面作证。但就算他不愿意，我也不会就此放弃的，这属于校园欺凌，而且差点出了人命，法律上必会有相应的惩罚。”莫伊拉将手中空了的咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶，转身直视着艾瑞克。“你，塞巴斯蒂安和阿扎泽尔将会被送入少管所教育。”

*  
“午安，查尔斯。”  
“午安，奥拉罗医生。”  
“最近过得怎么样？” 奥罗拉医生的一头短白发优雅地打着旋，深色的皮肤衬托出精致的五官，目光里是无尽的关切。虽然作为一名医生不存在偏心，但查尔斯是她在病人中最喜欢的一个。虽然看上去查尔斯明显比别的孩子瘦小，双颊上也不像同龄孩子般漂浮着健康的红晕，而是被厚重的青紫眼圈遮盖着。但奥罗拉能看出来，这是一个内心坚强的孩子，不像别的来她这里看查心理疾病的小孩，查尔斯的内心纯粹而毫无杂念，没有充斥着黑暗。那颗弱小而坚强的心脏里是满溢的善良，或许有些太善良了。  
“这个孩子，他受了许多这个年龄孩子不该经历的创伤。”奥罗拉想起前同事莫伊拉把查尔斯带到自己门前时对她说过的话。这让奥罗拉沉下心来准备面对一个畏畏缩缩、胆战心惊的小孩，但查尔斯在坐下后说出的第一句话居然是：“女士，您看起来很紧张，一切都还好吗？”这个小小而温暖的问候点燃了奥罗拉的心。显然，查尔斯是个格外早熟的孩子，看到档案成绩单上清一色的A，她不仅好奇是什么会让如此可爱而优秀的孩子两次选择结束自己才刚刚开始的生命。  
直到今天，她作为查尔斯的心理医生已经两年了，她看着眼前腼腆、胆怯的男孩成长成一个正面、积极的男孩。两年间，发生在查尔斯身上和生活上的变化已经远远超出了男孩的承受范围，但查尔斯只是沉着地一笑，淡然地说：“这是我人生重新开始的起点。”  
“谢谢，今天也打扰了。”  
“下周见，查尔斯。”她起身为他开门，本来查尔斯是奥罗拉今天要接见的最后一个病人，但莫伊拉突然的临时安排让奥罗拉今天要晚点下班了。她为查尔斯打开了办公室的门，下一位客人正坐在等候室里等待着。

艾瑞克今天正式离开了少管所。  
自从他做好了充分的准备，进入了这个森严的地方接受比正常教师严厉数倍的思想道德教育，他便沉下心来，接受了事实。在空闲下来的时间里他发现自己脑海中时常浮现起查尔斯的笑脸，记忆中查尔斯其实很少真真实实笑过。腼腆的男孩不是因为害羞而悄悄脸红，就是低着头躲避目光。他真实的微笑是珍贵的，每一次与艾瑞克在棋盘上所获得的胜利会为他苍白的脸蛋上带来一抹好看的笑意，短短数秒后就会因为胆怯与害怕而消失殆尽。更多的时候，艾瑞克会想起查尔斯哭泣的样子，虽然残酷在心，但艾瑞克不得不承认，查尔斯哭泣的样子很好看。那双秀气的媚眼泪光盈盈，另人心痛得绞紧。眉目低垂如两弯细柳，洁白的贝齿蹂躏在愈加鲜红欲滴的下唇，泪水夺眶而出，滑落脸颊如人鱼之泪化为珍珠，玲珑的肩膀在总是过大的衣物下颤栗，直视着你时近乎妖异的海蓝让你心碎，惹人怜爱。艾瑞克想要摧毁让他落泪的一切，却在下一秒发现伤他至深的是自己。他发现，自己是多么爱他，他也发觉，自己是如何残忍地施虐于他。莫伊拉说出了查尔斯的生活，这更是让他心如刀割。来到这里是你应该承受的后果，他告诉自己。这是你伤害查尔斯所要承受的后果。  
肖显然不清楚自己的地位，在少管所中每天闹得沸沸扬扬、不得安宁，最后被判为精神疾病，转去了更正式的分院，接受深度教育与治疗。查尔斯的事情公布后许多被肖欺压的学生都纷纷说出了自己的经历，这直接导致了肖拘留期的延长。而阿扎泽尔因为表现良好，和艾瑞克一同被释放后就销声匿迹了。  
艾迪知道了事情的全部经过，她在艾瑞克阐述过程时双眼含泪认真地倾听，在得知艾瑞克的动机后心疼地拥抱了他，亲吻他并告诉他一切都会好起来的，这是他作为一个男子汉要承担的责任。  
“那个可怜的男孩，希望他可以走出这阴雾。”艾瑞克将那一打厚重的现金交给母亲报告时特别嘱咐，要等他回来后自己亲手还给他。并告诉他一切都会好的。艾迪还感慨查尔斯是多么无辜可怜，不公的生活打压得这个瘦小的男孩快喘不过气来了，“那个可怜的男孩，希望他能找到属于自己的光明。”  
莫伊拉为他安排了一次心理评估，确保各项心理指标正常。在去往诊所的路上他才从母亲那里知道查尔斯一家已经搬家了，他们的生活再也不会有任何交界。这让艾瑞克心中最后一缕重逢的希望破灭了，自从发觉了自己对查尔斯的感情，他每时每刻都在做着赎罪的准备，这也是支撑着他熬过少管所的主要原因。坐在等候室内，他不仅暗自神伤，自己要怎样才能再见到查尔斯？  
心理咨询室的门打开了，如通往天国的大门。门后，蓬松的栗发、唇红齿白、温柔的眉眼、辽阔而无边的汪洋大海、瘦小的身形。 艾瑞克感觉自己在做梦，梦中相思已久的天使就在眼前。  
“……艾瑞克？”  
随着熟悉的呼唤，梦醒了。

*  
“嘴再张开点，很好，你做的很好查理。”  
他吮&%$吸着嘴里的棒状物，眨着泛滥泪光的蓝眼睛试图忍受嘴里的不适，目光落在了书桌上崭新的汽车模型上，脑海中回荡起略带讨好的话语：“查理乖，帮库特叔叔舔舔这里，叔叔把这个小汽车送给你。”  
而现在，强忍着难耐的腥臭味，7岁的查尔斯感觉到嘴里被射&%$入了一股苦涩的稠液，他松开了继父软下来的性@#$器，就要把恶心的液体呕吐出来时被扣住了下巴,“乖，听话，把它咽下去。”在继父近乎贪婪的目光下，他照做了。  
在妈妈和继父离开去参加晚宴后，查尔斯拿着新得到的玩具汽车，踏上了去往瑞雯房间的遥远征途。中途他路过了肯恩的房间。父亲还在时，这个房间还是属于他的，但自从库特叔叔和肯恩哥哥来了以后，母亲就让他搬到了原本专放自行车和工具的杂物间。  
肯恩房间的门敞开着，里面传出吵闹而毛躁的摇滚音乐，查尔斯可以看见曾经与父亲一起刷上墙纸的蓝色墙壁现在贴满了摇滚巨星和丰满女子的画报，堆满游戏机和光碟的书架上曾经排列着父亲为他朗读的每一本睡前故事。  
“看什么看，吸&%$鸡&%$巴的小贱货！”肯恩的目光投向查尔斯手上崭新的玩具，这让查尔斯情不自禁抓牢了玩具，但一秒后，肯恩贪婪的目光就变成了恐惧，他回忆起了自己第一次抢走库特“奖励”查尔斯的玩具时，父亲是怎样凶狠的暴揍了自己一顿，还威胁要打断他的腿。从那以后，肯恩再也不敢欺负查尔斯。  
毕竟他可不敢招惹父亲的小情@#$夫。  
“瑞雯，瑞雯你在哪里？”查尔斯敲敲妹妹的房门，一个金发的脑袋从门后冒出来，右眼上还有一片明显的瘀青。她充满警惕的左右张望，然后开门放查尔斯进房了。“你来干什么？”  
不同于查尔斯，瑞雯并没有同样的优越待遇。库特对她并没有特殊的兴趣，母亲对自己的两个孩子没有一点关心，所以瑞雯就成了肯恩的发泄对象。查尔斯在时他还会绕道走，但这并不妨碍瑞雯身上时不时出现的伤。  
在他开口前，女孩就注意到了查尔斯拿在手上的新玩伴，她的眉头马上紧锁成了一团，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
“这不公平！”她将脸埋进枕头里，不久就传出了抽泣声。查尔斯没有犹豫的丢掉了汽车，转而想去安抚伤心的妹妹，但他的手刚刚触到瑞雯的肩膀就被愤怒的女孩甩开了，“这不公平，为什么库特叔叔总是对你这么好，给你讲睡前故事，还给你买这么多玩具，而我无论怎么学乖得到的都只有拳头和白眼！”她凌乱的金发里混入了泪水，羡忌的目光死死盯着查尔斯，好像要将他烧穿。  
“瑞雯，我很抱歉，我一一”  
“不要跟我说你理解我，查尔斯，如果你真的理解的话，你会帮我的…”之后她再没有理会他安慰的话语，只是大哭着控诉作为一个孩子受到的伤害。查尔斯不仅感到自责，他与瑞雯之间原本不是这样的，在父亲还在时，他们是最好的玩伴，最亲的兄妹。他们之间有过争吵，但都是些小打小闹，没有什么是一颗糖，一样玩具解决不了的。但现在，一切都不一样了。  
既然自己是兄长，那就应该保护自己的妹妹。查尔斯看着瑞雯哭花了的脸，暗暗承诺，会保护好她。

“所以你想要我和肯恩聊聊？”  
一周后，在查尔斯和库特每周一次的“睡前故事之夜”上，查尔斯第一次向自己的继父提出了要求。“我可以一个星期帮你含两次，或、或者三次也可以。”查尔斯想起异物阻碍呼吸时的难受感，和粗&%$壮器官的腥臭味，不由得打了个寒战。  
他看到库特犹豫了一下，眼里闪烁着的欲望几乎可以烧穿钢板。“......当然可以，懂事的查理，我会和肯恩谈谈，但效果怎么样，还是取决于你今晚的表现了。”随着男孩缓缓跪下的身影，夜晚的房间里只剩下吮%#&吸声和偶尔的呛咳声。  
第二天晚上碰到肯恩时，查尔斯看到他手上多了几块瘀青。  
他对此感到淡淡的惭愧，但与之相对的，接下来日子里瑞雯行动时不再一瘸一拐的转变让他欣慰。瑞雯和他说起这件事时眼里闪烁出纯粹的喜悦光明让他忍不住想紧紧拥抱她。显而易见的，她对这突然转变背后的原因毫不知情。  
但渐渐的，一切又不再变得另人满意了。查尔斯按列每周和瑞雯分享得到的新玩具让他很难无视瑞雯赤裸裸的盯视和渴望拥有的欲望。查尔斯当然明白，对于一个孩童来说，不会有什么比拥有属于自己的玩具更加满足了。  
他一辈子都无法忘记和库特提起这件事时，他继父脸上扭曲的微笑。  
“我，我不知道还能为你做什么了。”他支支吾吾的说，年幼的他还丝毫不知情之后要面临的巨大痛楚，天真地为实现一场“公平”的交易绞尽脑汁。  
“哦，宝贝，你还完全不知道自己的价值。但不用担心，叔叔会教你的。现在，为我脱掉你的裤子。”  
他照做了。  
他被压倒在自己的床上。  
他感觉身体中某个机关被打开了，闸门后奔涌而出的是刻骨铭心的剧痛。  
他没想到，原来自己下面可以一口吃下这么大的东西。  
他没想到，被穿&$#刺身体后意识模糊间自己的心脏还能跳动。  
与平时忍受的嘴里膨胀的不适比起来，就如汪洋大海对比涓涓细流般， 是无法比较的。  
“嘿，别闭上眼睛啊，睁开来，看着我。”一双粗糙的大手残暴的柔涅着他幼嫩的臀&%$瓣，用力之猛在上面留下了红痕。查尔斯不明白为什么自己泪水纵横的脸和意识模糊的眼睛对上库特时埋在体&%$内的东西会不可思议的又涨大了一圈。他仅存的意识如故事书里欢快蒸腾的烟囱中升腾的青烟般，渐渐扩散开来，弥漫至了无踪迹。就算如此，痛昏过去之前，他很难无视体内炸裂开来的炙热粘$&%腻。

“长大后我意识到，为了让瑞雯得到她的玩具，我将自己献给库特，成为了他的玩具。”艾瑞克面前查尔斯的脸上挤出一丝苦笑。“交易就这样持续了5年，我还记得瑞雯当时嘲笑我都多大了还要听睡前故事。过了很久我才明白过来，不管我在库特床&#$上怎么努力，尝试弥补她，我和她的关系都回不到从前那般好了，她…对我失望透了。直到她上了全年寄宿学校这种交易才彻底结束，但主要还是因为库特对我提不起兴趣了。”  
他们在公园的棋桌前，相对而坐下着一盘棋。现在是在心理医生奥罗拉的等候室相遇两天后，他们彼此约定好今天在这里下棋谈心。  
“然后呢？”在桌子下面，艾瑞克的手拧成了拳头。他知道查尔斯一直以来在性@#$事或接吻上表现的格外成熟，但他没猜到背后的原因。现在他愿意替查尔斯杀掉库特，就算代价是再进一次少管所。  
“……他进监狱了…我亲手将他送进去的。”查尔斯眼睛大睁地盯着自己的王后棋，眼眶处染上一点淡淡的粉红。“他对我做的事，是错的。虽然我花了点时间来明白，但我觉得自己做了对的选择。”他抬起手来擦掉落下的一颗泪珠。  
“你做的当然是对的，他还能得到更严重的制裁！”艾瑞克激动的差点从椅子上跳起来。你何尝不是对他做了类似的不堪回首的事情？一个声音在他脑海里说，将他跃跃欲试的怒火扭曲为隐隐作痛的愧疚。  
“我们做的那天晚上，我对你说我是处$#@子，并不是有意想要欺骗你。我只是想要再给自己一个机会，去给生活一点希望。可能那对你来说只是微不足道的玩笑，但是艾瑞克，那时你就是我的曙光，是我看不到尽头的灰色生活里唯一的特写镜头。你对我露出的每一个微笑、我们手指相触的每一个瞬间，我都视如珍宝般收藏在记忆里死死抓牢。我以为你也是这样这样认为的，所以看到你为艾迪的病情愁眉苦脸时我想要帮助你，毕竟我之前和库特交易时他给了我不少现金。而你和我又是如此的天人之隔：你是个万人迷，而我只是个胆小怕事的可怜虫。我天真的以为这样的话我们也许能有机会在一起，我不知道…你对艾迪的医药费另有打算……”查尔斯平静的说完了这一段话，但说最后一句话时夺眶而出的泪水揭示了他一直以来背负的痛苦，这份痛苦不像伤口会因时间的奔流而愈合，这份悲痛会一直存在，陪伴一个人走完他的一生。  
“…我知道这不会弥补什么，但我想我欠你一个道歉。”艾瑞克真挚的直视着查尔斯的蓝眼睛，感觉心脏因为惭愧与疚忌而麻木。“我很抱歉，查尔斯。对你造成的所有伤害表示深深的悔意。是我的愚蠢与自私施与了你经历的这些不公，我花了很长时间才意识到，我对你的感情不是一场交易，而是真正发自内心的情感。所以，如果你愿意，请再给我一次机会。”他不敢直视查尔斯的眼睛，低着头接受对他罪行的审判。  
“…我原谅你，很早很早以前我就原谅了你。或者说，我从来就没有怪过你，艾瑞克。我的心魔从始至终都是自己，而我心里对你装着的从始至终都只有卑微的倾慕。”查尔斯从口袋里掏出纸巾，擦干脸上的泪迹平抚下情绪说。“但是，我要搬家了。大学我选择去哈佛。自从库特入牢后我就和家里断绝了来往，父亲留给我的那一笔钱足够我开启一个崭新的开始。”他蔚蓝色的眼睛好看的眯起来，似乎在把艾瑞克的每一个面部细节尽收眼底。  
艾瑞克当然不能陪他去，即使他想。他还有母亲要照顾、学业要补、生活要继续，但他固执得想要再尝试一次：“求求你，就算是为了减少我的罪恶感。我知道你一直以来想要的是什么，我可以给你，查尔斯，我想给你一个家！” 但对方只是看着他温柔的微笑，反过来握住艾瑞克情急之下附上自己手背的手，安慰地轻轻抚了抚。在秋天的院子里，红枫叶树下，被太阳照射的同样棕红的半长发卷下比月光还要皎洁白净温柔的脸，还有脸上清澈蓝色的双眸，是夜空中最亮的星星。他的嘴唇依然是他见过的人里最红润的，可惜，这些所有都不再会是艾瑞克的了。他注视着自己日思夜想的人从座位上缓缓站直，越过棋桌向自己走来。他的身材没有什么变化，还是一如既往的偏瘦。他疼爱过的每一片洒满如砂糖般雀斑的肌肤藏在显得过大的米色毛衣里。查尔斯牵起他的手放在自己的脸上，让他最后一次接触到奶油般的肌肤与巧克力色的发丝，然后，查尔斯测过脸来在他手心留下一个离别的吻，“再见，艾瑞克。”

他目送查尔斯离开。  
直到红枫林下那个淡色的身影彻底被秋叶埋没他才收回视线。  
他摊开手来，用自己的嘴唇感受查尔斯留下印记的地方。  
这就是告别了。  
他起身准备离开，视线瞟到棋盘上似乎有些什么。查尔斯的国王棋子下是一张薄薄的纸巾。  
他把它抽出来，手因为期待而微微发抖。  
白色的底色上是黑色的墨迹，是熟悉的查尔斯手写的斯宾塞字体。先是一串工整的数字，然后是一句短短的话：

我等你来兑现诺言。

下午的阳光下，男人看着手中的字句露出微微一笑，小心地将它放入紧贴胸口的风衣口袋，默然离开了。  
棋盘上，两颗紧挨的国王棋子在光辉下闪闪发亮。

End.

彩蛋：  
1.  
心理咨询室的门打开了，如通往天国的大门。门后，淡黄的长裙，蓬松的头发。 艾瑞克感觉自己在做梦，梦中查尔斯变成了一个女装大佬就站在眼前：“……卧艹，你他妈的来这里干什么？！” 随着自己痛苦的哀嚎，噩梦醒了。  
2.  
“查理乖，帮库特叔叔舔舔这里，叔叔把这个小汽车送给你。”“我不要小汽车，都什么年代了，还搞性别刻板印象，我要芭比娃娃！”  
3.  
“这不公平！”她将脸埋进枕头里，不久就传出了抽泣声。查尔斯没有犹豫的丢掉了朵蜜天女魔法棒，转而想去安抚伤心的妹妹，但他的手刚刚触到瑞雯的肩膀就被愤怒的女孩甩开了，“这不公平，为什么库特叔叔总是对你这么好，给你梳头发，还给你买这么多化妆品、小洋裙、小发夹、小首饰，而我无论怎么暗示他我也是女孩子得到的都只有棒球帽和变形金刚！”她凌乱的金发里混入了泪水，羡忌的目光死死盯着查尔斯，好像要将他烧穿。  
4.  
查尔斯牵起他的手放在自己的脸上，让他最后一次接触到奶油般的肌肤与巧克力色的发丝，然后，查尔斯测过脸来在他手心留下一个离别的吻，“再见，艾瑞克。” 艾瑞克再也不洗这只手了。  
5.  
白色的底色上是黑色的墨迹，是熟悉的查尔斯手写的斯宾塞字体。先是一串工整的数字，然后是一句短短的话：  
放你妈的屁。  
下午的阳光下，男人看着手中的字句仰头哀嚎，被好 心路人送进警察局后判定有精神问题，进了精神病院。

**Author's Note:**

> 评论留下评论留下评论留下来！！！！  
> P.S 开新坑(百分之七十确定还是虐文，HE、BE不定)想要什么样的设定也可以评论区告诉我～


End file.
